Vreegon
Vreegon is a Rodian who was an adventurer in life who became Grand Protector of Rodia. Early Life Vreegon was raised by a single mother, who worked as a maid in the Grand Protector's mansion. After school, Vreegon would visit his mother there. He was mentored by an older Rodian male who was the carpenter for the mansion. He taught Vreegon about carpentry, shooting, and what it meant to be a man. Vreegon began to learn how to hunt, the most prized occupation on Rodia. Life's complications, aka Love At the same time, he fell deeply in love with the Grand Protector's daughter, Neela. The Grand Protector, Teezyk, was infuriated at the thought of his daughter and some commoner. He set a 500 million credit dowry. Vreegon knew he could never make that much on Rodia. Having made enough money in a hunt to leave, he did. The Galaxy Abroad Vreegon went to Coruscant with a plan. He started gambling with a human woman named Shiar Throndec. He lost, more than he could pay, as was the plan. He went to work as an indentured worker, and impressed her with his work ethic. As she was hired to go off on dangerous adventures, he would go with as a gunner. With his big game hunting experience on Rodia, he was good with big guns. He worked alongside politicians, other mercenaries, and Jedi. The Jedi taught him about unity and compassion, lessons he would not easily forget. On one such adventure, a large group went off to Tatooine including Oraltor Nadon, Shiar Throndec, and Salnor, to stop Krayts that had recently started attacking civilized parts of the planet. The group, including Vreegon, teamed up with an exiled Jedi name Brulax Ruso who was living amongst the Tusken Raiders and was also trying to stop the Krayts. Vreegon killed the problem Krayts, and as a reward, the group each recieved Dragon Pearls. He had his dowry. Return Home When he arrived on Rodia, he discovered the Grand Protector Teezyk had promised Neela to another. There was only one way to settle the conflict; the two suitors had to duel to the death. The Grand Protector tried to cheat to insure Vreegon's death, but with the help of his friends, Vreegon won anyway. Teezyk's plan was found out, but Vreegon got the now criminal GP pardonned and reinstated. The dowry went unpaid, and the Dragon Pearl became the stone in Neela's wedding ring. They now have 4 kids. Rise to Power Teezyk still believed that Vreegon would not be able to provide for his daughter, so Teezyk gave Vreegon a job in the government. It was meant to just be a figure-head position with no real authority, but Vreegon kept up his pattern of hard work. Vreegon remembered the lessons that the Jedi taught him about compassion. Vreegon, being a skilled warrior, instantly had respect where ever he went, despite having little formal education. With the help of the expert diplomatic skills of his wife, Vreegon brought peace to Rodia from the clan wars that had always plagued it. Vreegon also hired Brulax Ruso to come and protect Rodia from threats of the Sith. Brulax agreed to come cheaply, seeking to do good to make up for past mistakes. The Duel Teezyk's hatred and now jealousy of Vreegon refused to back down. But now he also feared Brulax Ruso. When a Sith named Jark Hothar came seeking to kill a particular Jedi, Teezyk agreed to help if Jark would first kill Brulax. Jark aparently succeeded, but Vreegon discovered Teezyk to be the source. Being a close aid, family member, and having good reason, Vreegon was allowed to challenge Teezyk to a duel. It was broadcast all over Rodia. Even then Teezyk tried to cheat by having an assassin in the crowd, but Vreegon killed both the assassin and Teezyk. Because of his victory and his family ties, Vreegon became the new Grand Protector. The Freedom War Almost a year later, Jark returned. He took Vreegon's family hostage and forced the Grand Protector to declare the FJO enemies of the state. Under duress, Vreegon submitted to Jark and ordered the Rodian Regiment to destroy the FJO warehouse an drive them from Equator City. He was surprisingly clever enough to broadcast the enemy status only to Equator City, allowing the Jedi to flee to hiding in Iskaayuma in the Throndec Industries factory before anyone was looking for them. He then worked publicly for Hothar, but used his most trusted officers to undermine him. This angered Hothar, who killed one of Vreegon's daughters in response. Vreegon continued to stay passive until finally Shiar Throndec arrived with her newest creations, the Gundark-class War Droids. Now freed, he and the Rodian Regiment mounted an attack while Brulax Ruso dueled Hothar. Vreegon succeeded in destroying Jark's forces, but failed to get the trophy he desired, Jark's head. OOC information Vreegon is an NPC of Brulax Ruso. Much of Vreegon's story was achieved in the course of another RPG where he was a character. Category:CharactersCategory:NPCs Category:Males